Midnight in Africa
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: Short chapter 3, read explanation in author's note. Usagi's dreams are concluded. Does anybody know a good non-expensive helper for severe depression?
1. Default Chapter

****Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I know two solid facts, one, there is anime, and two, I don't own the rights to any.  
  
****Author's Note: I don't care if any of this is cliche, 'cause it's just a little musing project for me while I sit and wallow in self pity at how sad my life is. Couples and everything have already been decided, so if you're bored and seem to enjoy how this is going review and drop me a line!  
  
Ja for now  
  
****  
  
/Yugi talking/  
  
//Yami talking//  
  
Usagi took a deep breath of oxygen before walking into the principal's office. She had absolutely no idea what she was getting into, but no doubt it had to do with her constant failing grades.   
  
'Think of Mamo-chan', she constantly chanted to herself, thinking that her thoughts of the Earth-prince might calm her down, even though he was all the way across the ocean in America. After defeating Chaos and returning to their every-day lives, Mamoru had made it to the University without a hitch this time and would be studying for two years. The thought of being away from him that long caused Usagi much sadness often, but their constant letters seemed to keep him close to her all the time.   
  
When she entered the office, she saw her mother sitting opposite to the Principal, their voices quietly chattering away, discussing Usagi's situation. They both looked up when the young blond moved towards Ikuko, taking a seat next to her and glancing nervously across the desk.  
  
"Tsukino-san, I had called your Okaasan in to speak with you two about your academics, demo, I will try to make this as brief as possible. Bottom line, Usagi, you're failing this semester, and if this continues, you will have to be held back next year." The principal paused for a moment, allowing Usagi to move her eyes towards Ikuko's, who was keeping her face in a plain expression, her lips pressed tightly together.   
  
"What is your suggestion?" Ikuko asked, breaking the awkward silence, he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"There is a school about an hour or so away from here that might prove to offer young Tsukino-san better courses more suited to her abilities. I have taken it upon myself to make the arrangements, if you agree to having her transfer", he said, looking calmly towards Ikuko. She glanced again at her daughter who's eyes had become wide in fear, she smiled warmly.  
  
"I will discuss this with her Otousan first, of course, demo, I think that would be the best for her. Where is this school excactly?"  
  
"Domino City, Tsukino-san." Ikuko nodded knowingly, and stood from her seat.  
  
"I will let you know our decision as soon as possible", she said, and motioned for Usagi to follow her. Usagi readily complied, happy to leave the principal's presence, but unsure of what to think of her situation. Switching schools mid-semester would mean the other senshi wouldn't be able to do so as well, she would make it first priority to talk to them when her fate was decided.  
  
****  
  
Just as she figured, Ikuko and Kenji both agreed switching schools would be best, especially if she had any hopes of getting into a half-decent college. Usagi hurried to phone Rei and arrange a meeting for all of the Inners so she could discuss her problem with all of them at once. Within the hour all five girls had made it to the Crown Parlor and sat in their favorite booth together.  
  
"What's the emergency, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, getting right to the point. Usagi took a large gulp of her cherry soda before beginning her tearful reply.  
  
"I'm switching schools!" She cried out in despair. The other senshi looked at her confused for a second, waiting for more information. Usagi continued. "The principal said my grades were so bad, that I needed the change in courses to help me pass, but then I can't be with any of you-"  
  
"Wait a minute." Rei cut in, "you're saying, that even with all the help Mamoru and the rest of us gave you with your school work, you're still bombing at it?" To prove Rei's point, Usagi nodded in answer, bitting her lower lip in the process. Rei smacked Usagi upside the head, "Baka Odango!" Usagi's eyes went wide before her face turned beat red in anger.  
  
"Rei-chan! You're not helping my situation at all!" She yelled, so that everyone else in the Parlor could hear her. The other senshi shrunk in their seats in embarrassment.  
  
"Matte." Minako said, as if a lightbulb lit above her head, "my grades stink too, so I don't see why I couldn't transfer?"  
  
"Easy, Minako-chan", Makoto said, "think Juuban would give up their star athlete, to switch over to the enemy's side? I don't think so". That seemed to make sense to everyone, but it still didn't help Usagi's situation at all.  
  
****  
  
Tugging at the robin-eggshell colored skirt of her new fuku, Usagi stood at the bus stop still half asleep. She had found it very disheartening when she found out she had to get up an hour and a half earlier then usual to endure the long ride to Domino every day. While she liked the uniform, she was still very unsure about the new school, considering she wouldn't know anybody at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the bus engines coming around the corner became quite loud. Taking a deep breath she slowly moved up the steps and quickly found an empty seat to sit in.  
  
Considering it would be quite a long ride, and she was too nervous to nap, Usagi pulled out a small notebook and began to write another letter to Mamoru, still wishing he could've been right there beside her.  
  
Within an hour, the bus pulled up across from Domino High School and stopped. Usagi had ended up nodding off, and woke up with a start. She looked out the bus window, and quietly removed herself from the bus to head inside to the main office.  
  
With much relief the principal at this school was rather friendly, and handed her several papers explaining each one with a thoroughness that she appreciated.  
  
"Now, Tsukino-san, I have already assigned a sort of buddy for you to accompany you for all of your classes, he'll also be your study partner-"  
  
"He?" Usagi cut in, fear gripping her heart, another man in her life would not suit her one bit. The principal gave her a confused look, but then nodded.  
  
"Hai, Mouto Yugi. Based on his excellent school record, he would provide your needs well, that and he seems to get along with everyone, so that will help you to get to know the students here." This didn't calm her fear down one bit, she silently prayed that whoever this Yugi was, he wouldn't be a distraction for her.   
  
A few minutes later, the student assigned to her entered the office, greeting the principal with enthusiasm, then smiled warmly at her. Usagi somewhat breathed a sigh of relief. While Yugi was very kawaii, he seemed to much more like a little brother as opposed to a potential date.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san", he greeted, walking slowly towards her. Usagi returned the smile and lowered her head.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Mouto-san". The principal beamed brightly, it seemed his choice would make Usagi comfortable in the new school, and he shooed them off to their first class before the first bell rang.  
  
****  
  
"Usagi-chan, this is Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi, minna, this is Tsukino Usagi", Yugi introduced as the lunch period began and everyone fought for their seats in the cafeteria.   
  
Deciding to drop all formalities, Usagi and Yugi were very comfortable with each other from the start. The first two periods of the day went off with minimal problems, and Yugi proved to be the right one suited for Usagi after all. With his encouragement, she felt confident that she could make a good effort at Domino High.   
  
Yugi's three companions each greeted Usagi politely in turn, and asked her several questions about her life at Juuban, and how she came to switching schools. They all understood her problem readily, especially Jou, and offered their services as well.   
  
After diving into their lunches, Jou swallowed what he was chewing and pulled out his deck of Duel Monsters.  
  
"Yugi-kun", Jou began, admiring his deck, "wanna duel after classes are done?" Yugi nodded, but noticed Usagi's confused expression.  
  
"Usagi-chan, do you play?" He asked, pulling out his own deck and showing it to her, she shook her head.  
  
"Iie, I've heard of it, demo, I never bothered to get into it". She smiled sheepishly at him, Yugi blushed and looked down at his deck.  
  
//What's the matter, Aibou?// Yami asked, the spirit of the sennen puzzle just itching to get a chance to take over Yugi's body for a little freedom, since there hadn't been much need after Duelist Kingdom was over.   
  
/Oh, I'm just wondering if I should off Usagi-chan the chance to learn it/ Yugi answered back to his other half.  
  
//Why the hesitation?// To answer the question, Yugi again looked at Usagi, who returned the look, her cerulean eyes sparkling curiously. Again Yugi blushed. // I understand//, Yami added. Pulling his will power together, Yugi felt a sudden burst of courage come from within.  
  
"I would like to teach you how to play, sometime, Usagi-chan". He offered, Usagi smiled sadly at the invitation.  
  
"That would be nice, Yugi-kun, demo, I don't think it would be a good idea." She answered, Mamoru bearing too heavy a weight on her heart. Yugi didn't quite understand the decline at first, but then understood. She had already explained her situation involving her boyfriend with him earlier that day.  
  
//At least you tried, Aibou//  
  
/I suppose, arigatou for the help/  
  
****  
  
"That Usagi's pretty hot, ne?" Jou commented as he, Yugi and Honda headed for Phys Ed (one class which Yugi and Usagi would not have together). Yugi blushed at the comment.  
  
"I think so too, don't tell me you've already asked her out for a date?" Honda asked Yugi, as his face continued to hold the same shade of red as some of the highlights in his tri-colored hair.  
  
"I tried. Demo, she's already got a boyfriend, so she didn't accept when I asked if I could teach her how to duel". The other two boys looked at their friend in shock.  
  
"Woah, that girl's got issues", Jou commented, "even if she has a boyfriend, that doesn't mean-"  
  
"He's away in America, so she's afraid of cheating on him", Yugi cut in, "it's ok, I don't mind". A mischievous look crossed Jou's face.  
  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I could convince her, you know". Yugi and Honda both glared towards the blond.  
  
"Don't even try it", Honda warned.  
  
****  
  
The end of the day came all too soon for Usagi as she headed out of her last period class with Yugi walking beside her. She had a large smile plastered on her face and turned excitedly toward Yugi.  
  
"You know, I think I could really get the hang of this, just as long as you always wake me up, it's not so bad". Yugi nodded in reply and handed her a little piece of paper. "Nani?" She asked, opening it up to reveal a phone number.  
  
"Just in case you need help with your homework", he said quickly before she got any of the wrong ideas.   
  
"Arigatou", she said, tucking the paper away as they headed outside, joining the other three.  
  
"So, Usagi-chan, how did you enjoy your first day?" Anzu asked, moving in along side of the blond.   
  
"I really like it, this school is much easier to understand", she replied. Anzu laughed at the comment.   
  
"C'mon Yugi-kun, let's get that duel started", Jou suggested, beginning to head off towards the Mouto's Game Shop. Yugi held up a hand.  
  
"I'm going to walk Usagi-chan to the bus stop first, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Jou gave Yugi a sly look, then nodded towards Usagi as he headed off, Yugi walked along with Usagi a bit. "It's a bit confusing with the different routes the bus takes at first, but you'll get used to it, I'm sure", Yugi said, offering a conversation. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Maybe you should just walk with me every day, then?" She suggested, causing Yugi to blush even more.  
  
"If you like". Yugi answered.  
  
****  
  
Within a couple of weeks, Usagi's marks had taken a dramatic rise, as she improved every test she took. With Yugi's help (and Anzu's a lot of the time), school didn't seem like such a bad thing to her anymore. Mentioning this fact to the senshi, Rei had suggested she get her head checked, but Usagi didn't think that was neccessary.  
  
Usagi and Yugi found they acted very much like a brother and sister would, he even offered a lot of advice on her lonely-without-Mamoru problem, and she found it was easier to bear the separation a lot easier now. She even gave in into letting Yugi teach her Duel Monsters. Jou often offered his own advice, even though it was just an excuse for him to show off in front of her.   
  
That particular day, Yugi, Jou, Usagi, Anzu and Honda had all gone up to the hospital to visit Jou's sister who was going in for eye surgery, Usagi had to resist the strong urge to heal the girl herself, as she still held firm to her secret identity. After the nurses had told them all visiting ours were done, they reluctantly left the hospital to leave for home. Like he always did, Yugi walked Usagi to the bus station.  
  
It had gotten dark at that time, and Usagi couldn't help feel quite wary at the thought she was walking along in a strange neighborhood, she didn't really want to become Eternal Sailor Moon in front of Yugi at that time and place.  
  
Unfortunately for her, her fears became reality when a couple of young darkly dressed men moved towards them near the bus stop.  
  
"Hey girl", one of them said, eyeing her purse, he licked his lips appreciatively. Yugi put his back up against Usagi as he felt his sennen puzzle begin to move.  
  
"Don't be afraid", he said reassuringly to Usagi. She, however, gripped tightly onto her henshin brooch, ready to call out her transformation if need be, she could feel the ginzuishou's power begin to grow inside of her.   
  
"Nani?" Usagi suddenly felt Yugi grow several inches, while he usually stood a few inches shorter then her, he was now at least a good foot taller. She slowly turned around to see what had happened, and saw Yugi's appearance had changed.   
  
"Usagi, leave", he said, his voice no longer the young boy's, but now a deep and rich velvety sound. She shook her head in disbelief, not being able to move as she watched his crimson eyes glare darkly towards the muggers.   
  
"Oh, tough guy", one of them said, causing Yami Yugi to smirk.  
  
"Want to play a game?" He taunted dangerously. Both muggers eyes each other before returning their attention back to Yami Yugi. "If you win, you can continue on what you were after", Usagi made a nervous sound, "demo...if I win, I get to pick your punishment." The one mugger laughed.  
  
"Ok, I like to gamble, name your game", he said, but Yami Yugi had something else in mind.  
  
"You pick". Usagi took a few more steps backwards as the two muggers discussed what kind of gambling game they wanted to play.  
  
"Ok", one of them said, pulling a deck of playing cards from his back pocket, "each of us will pick a card, highest one wins, deuces are high". He said, handing the deck to his companion who shuffled it and held it out. The mugger drew first, turning the card revealing an ace. "There's no way you could beat that, so you might as well get the girl to hand over-"  
  
Yami Yugi shook his head, then went for the deck and carefully chose one of the cards, he didn't bother to look at it, he already knew he had a two as he held the card up for the mugger's inspection. Both of them shook their heads, disbelieving what had just happened.   
  
"Mind crush!" Yami Yugi yelled out as he closed both of his fists tightly in front of him, the young men collapsed screaming in pain as they brought their hands up to their heads in pain. Usagi could only stare. Yami Yugi turned away from their would-be assailants and quietly took Usagi's arm, leading her towards their original destination. When they were a safe distance away she jerked her arm from Yami Yugi's, he looked at her to see what was wrong, but she glared angrily.  
  
"Where's Yugi-kun?" She asked, her hand still tightly gripped around the sennen puzzle.  
  
"Right here. I can explain."   
  
"Iie, I don't want to hear it", she said, refusing to let any sort of strange things enter her life again.  
  
"I think you have a couple of minutes to spare", he said dryly, knowing the bus would still be a while yet. Usagi heaved a rather large sigh before she turned her attention back towards Yami Yugi, not being able to help feeling butterflies in her stomach the way he looked at her. "I'm a spirit. I've lived in the pieces of this puzzle for over a millennia. Yugi put the puzzle back together and caused me to live within him, having the power to take over his body whenever he needed me. I don't know much about who I was in the past as I had lost all my memories, demo, the duel monsters competition that is to begin in a few days should prove to give me some answers." Usagi took a few moments to let this sink in, partially relieved to know that Yugi was still in there somewhere.  
  
"Obviously you have some magic powers?" She asked, knowing he knew more.  
  
"Hai. Apparently I was a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, and I've been brought back to finish what had begun a long time ago. An evil has begun to arise and I must stop it"   
  
"Sugoi", Usagi couldn't help but whisper to herself, finally she wouldn't be in the center of attention when it came to saving the world again, someone else was about to take the responsibility.  
  
"It was I who sealed these monsters away in Egypt, and now their magic powers will be used again".  
  
"In that case, you'll be needing a lot of help, ne?" She asked, "if you win this competition, will you get all of your memories back? And maybe your own body so you don't have to depend on Yugi-kun anymore?"  
  
"Those are good questions, I wish I knew". Yami Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, the sennen puzzle shook and Yugi once again took control of his body.  
  
"Yugi-kun!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "You scared me". She said, Yugi hugged her back.  
  
"I hope Yami didn't scare you", he said, letting go of Usagi to look at her, she shook her head.  
  
"At first, demo, it's just a lot to swallow, ne?"  
  
"I know how you feel". Just then the bus pulled up to the stop, opening the doors for her to get in. She turned towards Yugi and quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Arigatou, I will see you tomorrow", she said, and got into the bus. Yugi waved goodbye and turned to walk home, not far from the bus stop.   
  
//I don't have any idea of what I just did// Yami spoke in worry //I just gave away our secret to that girl, I have no idea why I felt so compelled to do so//  
  
/It's ok, Yami, you saved her life/  
  
//That's not what I mean, Aibou, there's something oddly strange about her, it might have something to do with that piece of jewelry she held so tightly to//  
  
/Another Millennium Item, maybe?/  
  
//Maybe//  
  
****  
  
Usagi opened the front door to her house enthusiastically, as she had smelled the scent of her okaasan's apple pie wafting down the block. During the whole bus ride she dreaded doing the homework assignments later, knowing that it was now suppertime so she'd be up late that night finishing it. Dropping her books and slipping off her school shoes at the door, she promptly headed towards the kitchen, her stomach growling in anticipation. As usual, Ikuko was pulling the sweet pastry out of the oven and set it on the table in the middle of the room, the rest of the family already sitting there eating their supper. After the usual exchange of routine greetings, Usagi gulped down her food in a matter of a few minutes and excused herself to get a start on her homework.  
  
She gloomily entered her room, setting her book bag onto the desk and proceeded to light a couple red candles, which Rei had given her to help with relaxation and concentration. Usagi laughed quietly, still believing there was no way she'd get into a nice college. She never dwelled on that particular problem for very long, since her life's only goal was to marry Chiba Mamoru and become Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"And have Chibi-Usa", she quietly commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Came the soft motherly voice of the guardian cat Luna, as she nudged into Usagi's room. The aging feline hopped onto the desk to sit and admire Rei's gift. "Are these working?" She asked curiously. Usagi lay her head on her arms and sighed, gazing softly at the black guardian.  
  
"You would not believe what just happened to me, Luna-chan." She then proceeded in telling Luna about that evening's events, including even the seemingly insignificant kiss she had given Yugi. This caused her to think of her boyfriend again, she rose from her seat to take her star locket from the dresser. She gazed upon it and listened to its romantic melody causing her thoughts to be distracted when she again took a seat at the desk.  
  
"Usagi-chan, homework". Luna sternly said, her charge closing the lid. She pushed the golden object away from her, once again reaching for her books. Luna moved towards the candles again, reaching a paw to feel the smooth texture, accidently knocking it over.  
  
"Luna-chan! Careful!" Usagi cried, standing from her seat, picking the candle up, the red wax drying on the back of the star locket. Usagi picked the object up to pick the wax off, but noticed odd markings. "Luna-chan? Look at this", she said, holding out the trinket towards the black cat to inspect. Luna ran her paw over the offered object, and knew what Usagi had seen.  
  
"There is writing on the back of this, demo, I don't recognize it?" But Usagi suddenly did. She took the object back with trembling fingers as the unknown memories flooded into her mind. The overwhelming feeling took control of her subconscious, causing her to pass out cold. "Usagi-chan?!?"  
  
****  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pharaoh Yami gripped the arm rests of his throne so tightly his knuckles turned a contrasting white to his darkly tanned complexion. A smirk came to his lips as the news of his accepted proposal came to him via a young Egyptian messenger. Everyone feared the Pharaoh of Egypt, known as the 'King of Games', since it was with his own power that he sealed uncontrollable monsters within the Shadow Realm. Even the leader of the Silver Alliance, Moon Queen Selenity, held her distance, even though she had just accepted the Pharaoh's proposal of marriage to her only daughter.  
  
While the idea of sharing anything with another human being was disgusting to Yami, he was a collector of prize treasures, and the young Lunarian princess was considered the ultimate prize for a mate prospect. Originally the moon princess was to marry the man she was in love with, another Earth King, but in the western world by the name of Endymion, but Queen Selentiy had dissolved the engagement for political reasons.  
  
Yami had jumped at the chance to claim Serenity as his own and it took quite a bit of persuading the Queen considering his reputation of being completely self-centered and cold. Eventually out of respect, Selentiy finally agreed, preferring to have the powerful Pharaoh as an ally rather than enemy.  
  
Serenity would arrive early the next day for the ceremony, but little did she and her mother know, the Pharaoh would be gone on a little week-long trip which he refused to postpone just for a wedding ceremony. Again Yami smirked, he would give his Queen-to-be a chance to adjust to her new surroundings before he would officially claim her as his own.  
  
~  
  
"How could you accept his proposal?!?" Serenity cried, glaring darkly towards her mother, who glared back, equally as menacing.  
  
"It will prove to be the best match, believe me. Besides it's high time you were married, men lust after you so strongly, the Pharaoh will keep all far at bay". Selenity's words sang empty of truth in Serenity's mind, she was too furious to reason.  
  
"I'm in love with Endymion! That Egyptian Pharaoh you speak so highly of has been known to execute people for *looking* at him the wrong way....executing them *himself*, I mean even his name means 'Evil'! If you are concerned with my safety, you would let me marry Endymion!" Serenity stopped to catch her breath, Selenity's gaze softened slightly as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"My decision is final, Serenity, we leave for Egypt tomorrow".  
  
~  
  
Serenity sat quietly, as servant girls adorned her scantily-clad body with various trinkets of gold and multi-colored jewels. They were readying her for her first audience with the Pharaoh. She began to growl, furious at him for not being there a week earlier to greet them and get the ceremony over with. Selentiy had left, needing to go back to the moon to attend pressing matters, leaving Serenity alone in the huge palace.  
  
The servants had been pleasant enough for company, but it was obvious who they belonged to. Finally after a week on her own (forced to not go past the palace entrance), it would be the first time facing her soon-to-be husband, and she was sure to make a lasting impression.  
  
"That's it!" She commanded in rough Egyptian, frightening the servants, she glared towards them and left the room heading straight for the throne room, pulling the majority of her jewelry off her body. Sure enough, Yami was where he said he'd be for their ceremony, a priest adorned in rich garbs only a few feet behind the Pharaoh, ready to have it out with him. "I don't require measures of metal to be put on me to enhance my looks-" She began, pulling the last bauble off her body and tossing it towards his feet. The priest's eyes went wide as she slowly backed away from the Pharaoh, in fear. Serenity was seething with anger, she refused to feel intimidated, until her supposed enemy turned to face her with just as equally angry crimson eyes. She froze for the first time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's cerulean blue eyes slowly opened, her head lying sideways on the floor. Luna's orange eyes were filled with worry as she frantically nudged Usagi's stiff body.  
  
"Luna-chan?" Usagi spoke, "how long have I been out?" Relieved her charge had awoken, Luna quickly answered.  
  
"Only a few minutes", she said, her voice quaky. Usagi pushed herself up into a sitting position, keeping her gaze steadily on Luna.  
  
"Luna-chan, is there something that I should be told...about some missing facts from my past?" She asked, causing the cat to become confused.  
  
"Not to my knowledge, Usagi-chan", she answered. Usagi motioned for Luna to leave the room.  
  
"Luna-chan, onegai, excuse me for the rest of the night?" She stood up, still in a dazed position, as she crawled into her bed.   
  
"Nani? Usag-chan, what did you see?"   
  
"Onegai. Just leave, I'm not sure yet, demo, I need to find out on my own". Reluctantly, Luna did as her princess commanded of her and quietly left the room as Usagi began to drift off again. What confused her, was not only did what she had just remembered not make sense, if it was indeed the true past, she was married to the very Pharaoh that had saved her that night.  
  
She lifted the star locket once again to read the back, loosening her tight grip a bit.  
  
'For Serenity, the Pharaoh's treasure'.  
  
****  
  
A/N: What do you think? Worth turning into a story? 


	2. Chapter Twoedited

::::Disclaimer: Um. Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! (Too bad, though...those bishies are yum yum!)  
  
::::Author's Note: like I mentioned earlier, this fic, while very cliched, it was just something to do for fun. I've used the name Yami as apposed to the Pharaoh's real name, 'Atemu', on purpose, but that will become clear later on. Thanks to all those who did review, I do appreciate it a lot, and enjoy the rest of this fic!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
::::  
  
Serenity left the room heading straight for the throne room, pulling the majority of her jewelry off her body. Sure enough Yami was where he'd said he'd be for the ceremony, a priest adorned in rich garbs quietly speaking to him. "I don't require measures of metal to be put on me to enhance my looks-" she began, pulling the last bauble off her body and tossing it towards his feet. The priest's eyes went wide as he slowly backed away from the Pharaoh, in fear. Serenity was seething with anger, she refused to feel intimidated, until her supposed enemy turned to face her with just as equally angry crimson eyes. She froze for the first time.  
  
"What's the matter, princess? Forgot how to talk suddenly?" His voice was deep and rich and very alluring, but his comment held strong sarcasm causing Serenity to remember what she was doing.  
  
"You ignorant, pompous-" Yami burst out laughing before Serenity could finish her string of curses, she stopped and began to stare again.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" He suggested reaching out and taking her hand. The strange churning sensation in her stomach continued to make her feel as if she was about to lose her morning meal, it drove her crazy to think this type of man caused that in her.  
  
Hoping it was now safe, the priest once again approached the Pharaoh, now gripping the princess's wrist tightly. She had resigned to the fact there was no possible way she could get out of this marriage. Even if she ran away to the Western World, Endymion was too noble to disobey Queen Selenity. The priest took a small dagger from his pouch and began chanting in their native language, Serenity's Egyptian was still too rough to be able to understand everything. When the priest brought the end of the blade down towards Serenity's exposed wrist she tried her hardest to pull away, but Yami's grip was much too strong. She looked away as the sharp point punctured her skin and split open a small red line contrasting darkly against her ivory complexion. Yami removed his hand from her arm, but she made no move to escape, the pain from the cut being the only thing on her mind at that point. The priest then performed the same task on Yami's wrist, then bringing the two wounds, pressing them together mixing the blood. He then produced a colorful string of beads and tied it around their joining wrists, continuing to chant the whole time.  
  
"Want to know what he's saying?" Yami asked quietly, Serenity looked up at him and glared, he had a satisfied smirk on his face indicating he wasn't bothered by anything at that particular moment.  
  
"What?" She replied coldly, trying her best to act brave, even though her eyes watered from the pain in her arm.  
  
"Basically, you belong to me now, for the rest of your life". Serenity felt fear strike through her heart, his words so cold and unfeeling convinced her she would be held a prisoner in this strange place as long as she lived there.  
  
After the priest finished, Yam allowed Serenity to free herself from her new husbands, grabbing her arm just below her fresh wound and leaving the Pharaoh's presence. She headed straight for her chamber and lay down on the large posh bed, continuing to hold on to her arm while she drifted off to sleep.  
  
::::  
  
Later that evening Serenity had long since awaken, but refused to move. She had hoped she wouldn't have to face the Pharaoh again for a while, preferring to be alone, but after the sun had long disappeared, Yami entered the room without announcing his presence first.  
  
Serenity kept to one side, pretending to be asleep, hoping he wouldn't bother to wake her. Yami quietly moved towards the bed, when he reached her he placed the tips of his fingers on the soft skin of her leg, running them along the line while he slowly moved up. Serenity's heart pounded the whole time, the contact sending fire through her veins.  
  
"You're still awake, your breathing is too shallow", this was said with contempt and he removed his hand just as he neared her upper thighs. She refused to turn and face him, afraid of what he could evoke within her. "Princess, do not ignore me", he said, his tone obviously serious. She still remained still.  
  
"I can't..." she responded softly with, she closed her eyes tighter when she felt his weight beside her on the bed.  
  
"Stop stalling, little princess", he said more sharply this time.  
  
"I'm afraid", she admitted, wishing she had fallen asleep under the covers instead of above. Yami chuckled softly at her words, however, and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her over so she would look at him.  
  
"You instill fear in people...even in me", she said, her eyes locking with his, then she turned away from him once more. He leaned in so his lips were centimeters away from her ear.  
  
"That's the idea", he whispered, the heat of his breath causing Serenity to shiver.  
  
"And you find that amusing?" She asked, holding her hands to her heart to feel the wild racing beat.  
  
"Yes, I do. I find you amusing too, little princess". The Pharaoh didn't make any more move to touch Serenity again, as he stood from his spot and headed away from her. "I am giving you more time, I am leaving for Ethiopia tonight and will be gone a while. I suggest you take that time to understand your duties that you now have towards me, for when I come back I will not be so lenient." Yami turned to look at Serenity once more. "You will belong to me completely by the new moon", he said, then he left her room.  
  
::::  
  
Early the next morning Serenity was awakened by her woman servant carrying her breakfast.   
  
"Good morning, my Queen", she greeted, setting the tray on the bed. Serenity groggily sat up and observed the different fruits offered.  
  
"Good morning, Naomi", she said reaching for the dates. Naomi Ishtar had been assigned to Serenity the first day she had arrived. Her family lived in the palace being long time servants of past Pharaohs, including this one. She was very exotic, having hair the shade of Serenity's skin and eyes the color of lavender. Serenity liked Naomi right from the start, and found a confidant in her.  
  
"Is the Pharaoh gone?" Serenity asked, Naomi nodded, then moved to brush her mistress' hair. "Good, I wish to see the city today". Naomi stopped brushing.  
  
"My Queen, you know you are not allowed to leave the palace without the Pharaoh's permission".  
  
"I don't care, he's not here to tell me what to do right now". Serenity insisted, she then rose from the bed and faced Naomi. "Whether you help me or not, I'm going".  
  
::::  
  
Naomi and Serenity walked along the streets of Treasure City of the Pharaoh keeping care to not give the Queen's presence away. Serenity was heavily cloaked, hiding her face from view. None of the commoners seemed to notice. Except one, however.  
  
"Good day, my Queen, interesting to see the Pharaoh has allowed you out of the palace", came the greeting as a tall richly garbed man approached the two women.  
  
"Priest Seto", Naomi acknowledged, he was busy studying Serenity, however.  
  
"So this is the famous moon princess, I have been waiting to meet you since Pharaoh mentioned you would become his wife". Serenity could feel a strange aura coming from Seto, but she shook it off believing first impressions often could be wrong...except when it came to Yami of course.  
  
"Funny, he never mentioned you to me", she said, keeping herself brave. Seto smiled, although it wasn't with kindness.  
  
"So he doesn't know you're here. Well then, you could use my protection", he insisted, motioning the two women to follow him.  
  
"Not necessary, thank you", Serenity insisted, but Naomi took her arm and lead her alongside the priest.  
  
"It would be a good idea, my Queen, Priest Seto is a favorite in the Pharaoh's counsel". Serenity reluctantly followed, she did not yet trust the man, but it was obvious he meant no harm to her or her servant woman.  
  
He lead them along the city streets, showing them which merchants were worthy of their attentions and which ones to avoid. Seto also gave Serenity lots of facts about Egypt and its neighboring countries, one of which the Pharaoh was in right now.  
  
"Ethiopia is a very rich country, they have been under the Pharaoh's eyes for a while now". He explained, tapping the golden rod in his hand on his thigh once and a while.  
  
"That's rather pretty", Serenity commented, earning a smile from Seto.  
  
"Perhaps I will show you how it works sometime. Your husband isn't the only one with powerful magic in this land". The last comment caused Serenity's mistrusting feelings to return for a split second, although it was obvious at this point that Priest Seto wasn't a man after her. "Well it has been a pleasant experience, my Queen, but it would be my suggestion you return to the safety of the palace now." He nodded towards the two women before turning to leave. "Oh, and Naomi, take care the Pharaoh does not learn of your disobedience", he added, then continued on his way.  
  
"He is right, my Queen, we should leave now", she said, taking Serenity's arm and leading them away in haste.  
  
::::  
  
"What is this old man?" Yami asked in confusion as the elderly craftsman held out a golden star-shaped object for Pharaoh's inspection.  
  
"A gift, my Pharaoh, for your young wife". He lifted the small lid and the object began playing a sweet melody, "it's a skilled magic used to do this, I am sure she would enjoy it".  
  
"Yes, but its not what I asked for", Yami concluded looking away from the locket. The craftsman smiled and re-offered it.  
  
"I know that my Pharaoh, but do you forget she is but still very young and should be treated more delicately?" Yami glared towards the elderly man.  
  
"Do not forget your place in my presence", he warned, causing the other to bow his head in apology. Yami then took the locket and inspected the inscription on the back.  
  
'For Serenity: The Pharaoh's Treasure'  
  
"Alright, old man, I will take this instead, it is indeed a rare bauble". The craftsman nodded happily as Yami turned to leave the small house.  
  
Still in Ethiopia, it had been a week since he had last seen his wife, on his wedding night none the less. He knew it would be a while before Serenity would give in to him, but he knew she would give in to him eventually, he would make sure of it. Forgetting his wife for a moment, he was happy to return to Egypt and get back into his daily routine again.  
  
::::  
  
"Where is she?!?" Yami yelled, he had no sooner returned to the palace, one of his servants informed him Serenity had taken it upon herself to disobey him. And it had been Naomi Ishtar to accompany her no less, but he would deal with that woman later.  
  
"In her chambers", the servant answered, quickly moving away from the Pharaoh as he left the throne room, heading straight for Serenity's room. Sure enough, she was in there, humming away to herself.  
  
"You dare to defy me?" His voice echoed loudly in the chamber, scaring Serenity out of her wits, her attention gained immediately. "You were told to stay within the palace until you were told otherwise by me." Serenity moved towards her husband, trying to look menacing.  
  
"You think you can hold me prisoner here? I could defend myself just fine against anyone, including you!" After the words left her mouth, she placed her hands on her hips and stuck her nose up at Yami. His eyes widened in wild anger, he rose his fist and jerked it back sharply, causing Serenity's head to explode in pain. She screamed and fell backwards onto her side, and did not make a move to pick herself back up after the pain subsided.  
  
Hearing the scream, Naomi rushed into the room to see what the matter was, but moved no further when she spotted the Pharaoh. He turned to look at her and growled.  
  
"Leave us, I will deal with you later", he said, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"No!" Serenity cut in, pushing her body up slightly so she could look at him. "Don't you dare do anything to her, the blame is completely mine, she was only obeying me". Yami turned back to his wife and rose his fist again, Serenity fell back to the floor and whimpered, covering her head to brace herself, but the attack never came. Yami left the chambers saying no more.  
  
After they could no longer hear the Pharaoh's footsteps, Naomi rushed towards Serenity and kneeled to help her up. She whimpered in agony, putting one hand on the arm she fell on, Naomi gasped.  
  
"My Queen, let me tend to that...this is all my fault". Serenity gingerly pulled a piece of jewelry from her arm, causing the puncture to begin bleeding down her arm and onto the floor. Serenity looked at it, then began to cry, while Naomi wrapped cloth from her robes around the wound.  
  
::::  
  
The Pharaoh didn't punish Naomi, for that Serenity was thankful. But she made no move to leave her chambers over the next couple of days to allow Yami to cool down. On the third day she had grown restless and decided to walk about, making sure she dressed in order to conceal her wounded arm.   
  
Passing through the main hallway in the palace, she admired they hieroglyphs sketched in the stone giving her a little bit of a history lesson.  
  
"Nice to see you again, my Queen", a smooth sly voice sounded in the large area, Serenity recognized it immediately.  
  
"Priest Seto", she greeted back, but felt yet again uncomfortable in his presence. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, as he slowly approached her.  
  
"What do you mean? I am an advisor for the Pharaoh which means I am often summoned here, you knew that". He was right, but she could not bring herself to trust him.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I wish to see my husband now", while it wasn't true, she wanted to get away from Seto. He bowed politely and watched as she headed into the throne room.  
  
There were people gathered there, as far as Serenity could guess it seemed the Pharaoh was settling individual disputes amongst the commoners. Yami noticed right away when she entered.  
  
"The Queen has decided to grace us with her presence", he commented sarcastically and motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She did as she was expected to do and walked quietly towards the seat next to the throne while the commoners studied her with wide eyes. "Decided to have another argument with me?" Yami asked, amusement written all over his face at the sight of her flushed cheeks, she stared back at those looking at her, then turned her attention to the man sitting next to her.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for not punishing Naomi", she whispered carefully so no one else could overhear. The crowd was noisily talking amongst themselves anyways.  
  
"Who said she won't be punished? She will be, but death will not be it. Besides, as you said, the whole reason she is in trouble is because of you". He was right, Serenity had to give him that, but she glared at him anyway for the first comment.  
  
"I am sorry, I knew I was wrong for doing what I did, but you cannot keep me caged in this palace forever, I am not that kind of person". Yami regarded her for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"You are very spirited so I can see, but have you now not learned your lesson?" Serenity's arm throbbed a bit when he asked that, she kept it hidden under the sleeve of her dress, but she knew the wound was still there.  
  
"I suppose", she replied with. Their attentions were turned to the crowd as one of the Pharaoh's servants introduced the next case. Both men bowed respectfully towards Yami and Serenity, before getting to the point.  
  
"My Pharaoh, I had purchased this man's crop field before the last moon, but he refuse to leave it and insists it is still his, even though I payed him already". The man who spoke was dressed well for a commoner and had a strong confidence about him, believing he could win this case with ease. The other man who was dressed as a farmer shook his head humbly and began his side of the story.  
  
"I did not sell my land to him, my Pharaoh, he gave me the money and tried to force me off, but I have put everything into this crop, I would rather he take his money back and go. After I refused the final time, he burned my crops and now I have nothing to pay my debts with." Yami didn't take long to make his decision, he turned his eyes to look upon the wealthy man first.  
  
"You payed him a fair price for the land?" The man nodded, "then it is yours, you can deal with the damaged crops yourself". He waved a hand to dismiss them, but Serenity shifted in her seat.  
  
"That's not fair", she said firmly, causing everyone to turn their attentions toward her. "If it wasn't for sale, he shouldn't have to leave." She frowned towards the wealthy man who was staring at her in disbelief. Yami turned towards his wife and smirked again.  
  
"Make your decision, then", he said, causing Serenity to smile for the first time in the Pharaoh's presence.  
  
"I say let the farmer keep his land, but he keeps the other's money as well to pay for the damaged crops". Everyone looked at Yami again who waved his hand.  
  
"Her decision stands, you may go". The humble farmer bowed and thanked them both, while the wealthy man abruptly turned and left, grumbling the whole way.  
  
"I didn't know you were so wise", Yami complimented, looking at Serenity with amusement. "I'll let you finish for me", with that said, he rose from his throne and left the room. Serenity stared after him but the noisy crowd demanded her attentions. She looked toward the Egyptian servant and gave a crooked smile.  
  
"Next case?"  
  
::::  
  
Feeling exhausted after the last case was settled, Serenity left the throne room with a lot of thoughts racing through her mind, including what had caused Yami to leave her to do his job.  
  
Walking through the palace hallways, the one she happened to be thinking about was heading the opposite direction.  
  
"I was looking for you, little princess", the Pharaoh was calm and quiet, while Serenity was hesitant, she stopped and bowed her head a little bit. "I want you to accompany me into the city tomorrow, so you can continue what you started today".  
  
"Alright", Serenity answered with right away, smiling at Yami. He nodded his head and walked past her.  
  
"See you in the morning, princess", he said, leaving her alone in the hallway.  
  
::::  
  
As he had said, servants were bustling about readying horses and making traveling arrangements for the trip into the treasure city. Naomi finished dressing Serenity up in jewels and fine fabrics, careful again there were sleeves on the dress to hide her wound. A servant announced they were ready to leave and lead the Egyptian Queen outside toward a small number of chariots with the horses decorated with feathers all in their manes. The Pharaoh was already looking over his black Arabians, he noticed Serenity and waved her over.  
  
"You're going on your first chariot ride, little princess, unless you're too afraid?" It was obviously a direct challenge, and while she was nervous, she accepted.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" She answered with, stepping up onto the chariot. Yami moved in behind his wife and showed her how to position herself so she would not fall. While moving her right arm, he noticed it was still raw from the wedding ceremony. He made an irritated clicking noise with his tongue.  
  
"You heal too slow", he commented, replacing her arm in it's original position.  
  
"Forgive me for healing too slow", for a second she was scared she would go too far, but Yami smirked in amusement.  
  
"Spirited little princess, shall we go?" It wasn't a question, he asked in a manner of another challenge, but she nodded enthusiastically in reply.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the merchant section of the treasure city, and the commoners were ready having expected the Pharaoh. They weren't expecting the Queen's presence, but when she began taking control of their problems, they flocked her for hours.  
  
::::  
  
"What is this?" Pharaoh Yami asked when several servants brought arm loads of valuables into the throne room. It was now a little over a week after Serenity's first judging experience, and Yami had allowed her to run the hearings herself since the commoners found her to be fair and just. He didn't let that bother him at all, it actually amused him to watch her take authority. Serenity was no more than sixteen to seventeen years of age, and she acted wise beyond her years. Now commoners were giving gifts to Yami in Serenity's honor, praising him for bringing her to Egypt. They called her a gift from the gods, and also she was known as "the Pharaoh's most prize treasure". He wasn't sure he agreed just yet, as he had yet to consummate their marriage, but he was almost certain her spirits had been tamed enough to obey him completely now. Yami ordered the gifts to be stored away as he headed out of the throne room, he had one gift he had yet to pull out of it's carrying pouch.  
  
::::  
  
Serenity stood just outside of her room on the balcony, enjoying the beautiful scenery this African country had to offer. She had yet to ready herself for sleeping as the new moon called to her when it emerged in the night sky. Being on the earth so far away from home her hair color was turning a gold blond, but as soon as she stepped out into the moonlight, her hair changed back into silver.  
  
She kept her eyes closed letting the night breeze comfort her, her crescent moon glowed brightly, energy filling her body. She made a wish, then opened her eyes to look back at the moon, but her wish didn't come true. She allowed herself a small sigh, she had been enjoying her ventures into the treasure city, she was almost sure the Pharaoh was beginning to warm up to her. Their first impressions and the incident with her disobedience becoming a distant memory more and more everyday.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Serenity's heart leaped for a moment when the soft velvety question interrupted her thoughts. The more kind and lenient the Pharaoh became to her, the harder it was for her to be in his presence and not go crazy.  
  
"The moon", she replied, keeping her eyes on the glowing orb in the sky. She heard footsteps slowly moving up behind her.  
  
"The moon? You wish to go back to your mother more than anything, don't you?" Serenity slowly turned around to face Yami who stopped a few feet away from her.  
  
"Not anymore", she said quietly, gazing softly into her husband's crimson eyes. Truthfully, it was what she had wished only a few moments ago, but she felt captivated standing there in the moonlight opposite the Pharaoh.  
  
"I have something for you", he looked down at the small star-shaped object in his hand and held it out for Serenity. She hesitantly moved towards him and took the offered bauble, inspecting it. "Open it", he prodded and watched as his wife lifted the lid, producing a soft sweet melody, she gasped then made appreciative noises as she listened to the music.  
  
"It's so beautiful, thank you", closing the lid she turned the locket over to read the inscription on the back. Serenity smiled sweetly, then placed the object with the rest of her lunarian jewelry. She then approached Yami again, who was watching her quietly, then stopped and waited.  
  
"Your hair changed color", he noticed, putting his fingers through one of the streamers of silver hair. Serenity remained silent, watching her husband examine her critically, then he did something she wasn't expecting. Taking her chin in his hand, he gently lifted her face to meet his as he kissed her very softly. Serenity had no idea what was happening at first, but her body knew more than her mind did as it responded readily. She kissed back fiercely, pushing her body up against Yami's, he gave a low guttural growl before pushing her away. She looked at him in confusion, her eyes wide, he noticed and gave her a mischievous smile.  
  
"You are eager, little princess", he mused out loud, causing her face to flush in embarrassment.  
  
"Eager is not the word. Unsure is more like it". Yami's smile grew wider.  
  
"You mean to tell me you know absolutely nothing about-"  
  
"No I don't", she cut him off with, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "No man has ever dared to try anything with me, not even Endymion". Yami laughed at that and headed out of the Queen's chambers. Naomi was just outside, careful not to disturb.  
  
"Have her ready in my chambers", Yami instructed quietly, then left to take care of other things. Naomi rushed into Serenity's room and found her standing out on the balcony again, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"My Queen-" Serenity noticed her right away, and walked back into the room, full of smiles. Naomi returned the cheerful mood. "Shall I prepare you now?" The Egyptian Queen nodded and began pulling off her jewelry. When Naomi helped her out of her dress, she pulled the left sleeve off and noticed the ugly bruising that still surrounded the scarring cut. Both women frowned at the sight.  
  
"How am I going to hide this?" Serenity whined lightly touching the bruised area.  
  
"I am sorry, my Queen, but you will not be able to", and to prove her point, she produced a light shift to dress her in. The only thing holding it onto Serenity's body was thin strips of the fabric sitting on her shoulders.  
  
"This is pretty", she complimented Naomi's choice with.  
  
"It is called 'silk', a rare gift given to the Pharaoh. He has it covering his bed, you will find it very pleasant". Serenity stopped breathing for a moment, Naomi didn't seem to notice until she moved to remove Serenity's headpiece.  
  
"What's wrong, my Queen?" Naomi asked, stopping everything she was doing, "you look ill?"  
  
"Erm...nothing..." Naomi didn't buy it, however.  
  
"Allow me to explain some things about what happens between man and wife?"  
  
She suggested while Serenity fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
::::  
  
Serenity sat comfortably on a corner of the Pharaoh's bed, her legs curled beneath her as she became used to the feel of silk. She stared out at the view of the Nile River, the reflection of the moon sparkling on the water. She didn't hear Yami walk into the room, not until he began removing his jewelry and laying down into a box. She turned to look at him, but quickly turned away blushing wildly when he began undressing himself. She squealed and closed her eyes as tight as she could when she felt his weight as he moved onto the bed next to her.  
  
"Looking at the moon again, princess?" He asked, cutting the awkward silence like a sharp knife.  
  
"No. I'm trying not to look at anything right now", she answered truthfully, earning an amused chuckle from her husband.  
  
"You fear me still?" He asked, causing her to turn head further away.  
  
"Not you, I fear what I may do", she explained. Again he chuckled. "You find me so amusing?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, you are my spirited little princess, and I would like to find out how much spirit you really do have". She could have taken that as a challenge, but love making was something she didn't know how to do. Beginning to grow impatient, Yami took Serenity's arm and pulled her over so she was snugly sitting next to him, he grabbed her other arm and she let out a yelp of pain. Her eyes were still shut tightly, but she was quietly whimpering while he examined the wound. "This was my fault", he admitted humbly, causing Serenity to open her eyes to look at her husband.  
  
"It's not that bad", she insisted softly, Yami regarded her for a moment, before offering her a little mischievous smile.  
  
"You heal slow", this comment produced a smile from Serenity, she almost apologized again. "It's not your color", he added, running his thumb over the bruise, causing Serenity to wince. "And neither is this", he indicated the pale blue silk barely covering his wife's body. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he quickly slipped the top half of her shift off her body. She squealed in embarrassment and pressed her body against his, burying her face in his neck. "Let me look at you", he ordered, but she refused to budge.  
  
"No!" She squeaked, her face still pressed to his neck. Using this to his advantage, Yami slipped the rest of her shift off her body.   
  
"Don't be afraid of me anymore, little princess", he cooed in her ear, then pushed Serenity away from him, she tried her best to cover her enticing bare flesh, he offered her a little smile. It was Serenity's turn to answer, but she couldn't find the words to speak, instead she moved towards Yami again, but to kiss him this time and he responded readily. Having her securely in his arms, he turned over to have her beneath him. Pulling away he studied her again for a moment. "I'll never hurt you again, little princess". Serenity was still unsure what to make of his promise, as she had yet to learn everything about this Pharaoh. Once more he tenderly touched the wound on her arm before taking her there, by the light of the new moon.  
  
::::  
  
After that night things had changed considerably around the Egyptian palace. Naomi's services became less needed by Serenity as she was making it a habit to spend her nights in her husband's chamber. Everyone else noticed the change in their Pharaoh as well, he became increasingly kinder every day towards others, including the commoners who seek his attentions all the time. There was only one who disagreed with the change over the last weeks that had passed, and that one knew exactly who to blame.  
  
Priest Seto had come by the palace early that day to see the Pharaoh as usual, he found Yami busy speaking to an Ethiopian messenger in the throne room. Yami looked up and nodded towards Seto and motioned for him to approach. After the messenger had finished he had bowed to both men, then left.  
  
"What have you come to bore with today, Seto?" The Pharaoh began, walking towards his throne so he could sit down and relax.  
  
"You have become soft, Pharaoh", Seto spoke calm and quietly as usual, but Yami could sense the cold intent. "That Queen of yours has made you lower yourself with the common people".  
  
"She has done no such thing. People respond better when I gain their respect instead of instilling fear within them." Seto made a disgusted look with his face.  
  
"Who taught you that one?"  
  
"My little princess did", Yami answered, sitting on his throne and tapping his fingers impatiently, "get to the point, Seto".  
  
"You have become unfit to rule Egypt. I am giving you a challenge and if I win, you will no longer be Pharaoh. My challenge- a battle using the monsters you sealed into the Shadow Realm." Yami's eyes went wide at the mention of the creatures that had become too powerful to control.  
  
"No one has dared challenge my throne. Or dared to duel against me to win my throne. You cannot win against me, Seto".  
  
"I feel differently, Pharaoh, I know how you play duel monsters. I have studied your every strategy and now I have the power to control shadow monsters myself". Each man glared at each other with a fierce hatred of each other and Seto knew Yami never backed out of a challenge.  
  
"Very well, name the time. But I will not have my Queen's life put in danger".  
  
"I have no interest in her, Pharaoh, I will give you three days to send her back to the moon." Yami clenched his fists in anger, he knew what was now lying in front of him, and he had no choice but to go through with it.  
  
"Very well, Seto, you may go now". Priest Seto bowed, then left the throne room to leave the palace.  
  
::::  
  
The Pharaoh never told Serenity about that particular meeting, he chose instead to keep everything a secret. Upon the eve of his last night with his wife, he sent for Naomi to speak with her alone.  
  
"My Pharaoh", she greeted, kneeling on the floor before him, looking up at him, Yami's face remained emotionless.  
  
"Naomi, you know I would have sent you to the shadows for what you did. Your disobedience to me may have costed the life of my Queen. You have a son...how old is he?" Naomi felt very confused at the question, but was careful not to rouse the Pharaoh's anger.  
  
"He numbers the same age as the Queen". Yami nodded his head.  
  
"That will do nicely. You will bring your family here tomorrow."  
  
"My Pharaoh?" Naomi interrupted in worry, "why is my family being involved?" Yami gave the woman a stern look, causing her to quiet quickly.  
  
"My Queen is the only family I have. If anything had happened to her, her blood would have been on your hands. And now your family's blood is on your hands. You do not understand now, but you will in time. Go now, and do not speak or see the Queen anymore, your services to her are no longer needed." Naomi bowed but left with puzzlement written all over her face.  
  
Yami left the throne room and headed towards his chambers where he knew his wife would be waiting. Sure enough, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the Nile River, outside.  
  
::::  
  
Serenity was positively glowing. Naomi had revealed that the Queen was well into a month of pregnancy, and it made her overflowing with joy. She had decided not to let her secret out to the Pharaoh until she was sure he would welcome the news. Naomi was sure he would as Serenity was carrying the 'next Pharaoh' within her, but the Egyptian Queen chose to be careful. She noticed her husband enter the room and she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I saw that you had a meeting with that Priest today", she began the conversation with, "some servants told me that he has been causing trouble in the city, threatening them with something called 'shadow monsters'? I knew he wasn't to be trusted". Yami regarded his wife for a quiet moment before motioning for her to come to him. She readily complied and remained silent as he ran his fingers along her jaw line.  
  
"Tell me, Serenity, why is it you love this planet so much?" Serenity stared blankly for a moment, he had just referred to her by her name.  
  
"People and animals and everything to do with life is precious. Earth is so special, it's worth protecting every part of it." Yami smiled at her.  
  
"Then I would give my life to protect what you love:, he vowed to her, resisting the urge to break down and tell her what was about to happen over the next couple of days. Serenity's eyes began to water as her husband had just displayed a tenderness she had never seen before.  
  
"Then you couldn't give your life, because you are the one thing I love most in this world". Before she could start crying, Yami kissed her with an urgency Serenity didn't understand.  
  
::::  
  
As she was told, Naomi Ishtar with her husband and son, were waiting for the Pharaoh to meet with them. Within a couple of minutes, Yami entered the room in a somber mood, his wife didn't know it, but when he had awakened that morning, it would be the last time he would ever gaze upon his little princess.  
  
Yami looked the Ishtars over, the young man Kenan looked mostly like his mother with the soft lavender eyes and the pale hair.  
  
"My Pharaoh, we are here for your bidding", Naomi said softly, her husband bowing his head, and taking his wife's hand.  
  
"While you have marked your death by disobeying me, there is no other family that I trust more than yours", he addressed Naomi and spoke with a harsh authority. Yami had one of his elder magicians escort Kenan to another room, causing his parents to feel alarmed. "Your son will now bear the marks of my secrets upon his back. And his son will bear the same and it will be passed down through the ages until my return".  
  
"My Pharaoh?" Naomi cut in, "where are you going? I don't understand?" Yami held his hand up to silence the woman.  
  
"More and more people are learning how to summon monsters from the Shadow Realm, my most trusted advisor has turned against me. If I don't permanently seal the shadow monsters away, they could very well destroy the whole world. It will cost my life, but so be it. Mine is worth saving so many more." Yami fingered the golden puzzle hanging from around his neck, then looked back up at Naomi. "I will seal my soul within this object and wait for a chosen soul to reawaken mine. I know people will find a way to wield the magic of the shadow monsters again and I will be the only one able to stop the destruction of the world. When I defeat Priest Seto, I will take from him his magic-wielding rod and give it to your family to use if you need it". He stopped for a second and unclasped a necklace from around his neck and haded it to Naomi. "This is yours now, with it you can see into the future", the sennen eye in the middle began to glow as Naomi hooked the jewelry around her own neck causing her to see visions of things to come. Her eyes widened in fear and sorrow, abruptly the visions stopped.  
  
"No..." she breathed, "this cannot be." Yami turned to leave for the throne room. "I will have you at the ceremony after my duel with Seto", he said, leaving the room.  
  
::::  
  
Serenity was standing outside on the balcony in her room. The sky had grown dark and cold, sending shivers down her spine. She had absolutely no idea what was going on and everyone refused to tell her anything. She had also noticed the absence of her woman-servant Naomi, but once again she had no answers.  
  
Two servant-men came to the entrance of her chamber and announced their presence.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, confused. The men remained silent and quickly moved towards her, taking her arms and forcing her to follow them out of the room and through the hallways. "Where are we going?" She asked, struggling to free herself from their hold.  
  
"Back to the moon, my Queen", one of them finally answered. Serenity struggled even harder now.  
  
"No! No, I am not going anywhere! Why?!? Where's the Pharaoh?! Let me see him! Stop! Yami!! Yami!!!!" She screamed and screamed, but the servants merely ignored her. She burst into tears of frustration while calling out to her husband.  
  
::::  
  
Yami was in his room mentally preparing for his duel with Seto when his wife's anguished cries rang painfully through the palace halls. He pounded his fist into the wall and used all of his will power to stop himself from running to her and taking her into his arms. He hated the fates for making him send her away, but he had made the vow to protect the world for her. He was keeping his word and he would die to do so. He had never before felt the unbelievable pain he was feeling at that moment. Hearing Serenity cry out for him broke his heart. And there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"My Pharaoh, Priest Seto has arrived", a young servant announced interrupting Yami's thoughts.  
  
::::  
  
Yami walked into his magician's chambers after defeating Seto in their duel. With him he carried the golden rod Seto had wielded and handed it to Kenan, who's back was now covered in bandages.   
  
"You now understand your duties, Tomb Keeper?" He asked the young man, who nodded silently. He then turned to his magicians and held up his sennen puzzle, removing it from around his neck. The magician bowed his head and began to chant. Yami too was repeating the same spell, but within his own mind instead. His concentration was strong but he momentarily stopped when Naomi spoke.  
  
"My Pharaoh, before this is done I must tell you that my Queen is with child as I speak". Again Yami felt the same heart-wrenching pain he had felt before but had no time to respond as his body collapsed to the floor. The sennen puzzle falling from his lifeless fingers and separating into several pieces.   
  
Usagi sat up and screamed. She burst into uncontrollable sobs and slipped off her bed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Luna tried to calm her charge down, but she stopped when Ikuko entered the room, kneeling beside her daughter and hugging her.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan? Tell me what's wrong?" Usagi continued crying for a long while longer.  
  
::::  
  
None of it made any sense. That's what Usagi and Luna concluded long after Usagi's crying had subsided. Ikuko had allowed her daughter to stay home from school without question and didn't bother to find out what the problem was, until Usagi was ready. Usagi had spent most of the day in her room, then later on she found a seat in the kitchen and remained there until Shingo returned home from school.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He questioned his sister who was very pale looking, she ignored him and took a sip from her bowl of chicken soup. Ikuko passed behind Usagi and shook her head at Shingo, signifying not to get into it. She poured a bowl of soup for Shingo and passed it to him. The phone began to ring, Ikuko left the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Usagi-chan, it's Mouto Yugi on the phone", she softly announced standing in the doorway. Usagi turned to look at her mother, who understood right away and made excuses for her.  
  
"Mouto Yugi? As in the Duelist Kingdom champ?" Shingo asked in disbelief, "are you dating him or something?" He pressed his sister with fascination, "invite him over so I can meet him!"  
  
"Tsukino Shingo!" Ikuko scolded, Shingo apologized quickly and left the kitchen. Ikuko took a seat next to her daughter and moved away the empty bowl of soup. "Did you want to talk about it? I can sense a broken heart a mile away." Usagi looked at her mother who was smiling comfortingly.  
  
"Not really. I'm still really confused about it." Usagi began, then gave a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Did you break up with Mamoru-san?" Ikuko asked, but her daughter shook her head. "Then you like somebody else and you feel guilty". Ikuko concluded, causing Usagi to nod just a little. "Is it this Yugi that has been helping you at school?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that".  
  
"Well, I've never seen your marks as high as they are right now, so obviously this young man is doing something right. They only thing I could say is that you will know when you've met the right one. Why don't you invite him over for dinner, Usagi-chan? Then I can see for myself what you see in him", Ikuko winked at her daughter then hugged her tightly. Usagi thanked her then headed back up to her room.  
  
"Usagi-chan? How are you feeling?" Luna asked, she was sitting on Usagi's messy bed.  
  
"Better, demo there's still a lot left out just yet...Luna-chan, do you not remember me being married during the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Married? Usagi-chan, I didn't come into your mother's services until shortly before Metallia's attack. Matte..." Usagi rose her eyebrows as Luna regained certain facts from the past. "I seem to remember you always wearing those flowing high-waste gowns to fit properly over your swollen belly. You were pregnant?" Luna looked at Usagi with uncertainty, but the latter nodded slowly.  
  
"There are still things I haven't seen yet, so I will wait to tell the others about this until I know it makes complete sense to me". With that said, Usagi climbed into her bed and waited to fall off to sleep.  
  
::::  
  
A/N: I rushed through the past memories parts, but solely for the purpose that it is mainly from Usagi's point of view. So when Yami starts to remember stuff, I'll be getting more into the history of Duel Monsters. Ja for now! 


	3. Finally making sense

XXXXDisclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own either franchise.  
  
XXXXAN: I beg all of your forgiveness, but I've been in a real awful funk since the summer started. And weirdly enough I've totally engrossed myself into something that's not anime, if you noticed the most recent story I've been working on. I realize that this chapter is pathetically short compared to what I usually write, but I've been way to busy to sit down and give it proper thought. Not to mention that I haven't even watched any anime since the summer. Hopefully this will be enjoyable enough, I'm extremely flattered to see so many are really into this story. I will try to get out of my current state-of-mind so I can get back to writing.  
Ja for now.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Last time...  
  
"Well, I've never seen your marks as high as they are right now, so obviously this young man is doing something right. They only thing I could say is that you will know when you''ve met the right one. Why don't you invite him over for dinner, Usagi-chan? Then I can see for myself what you see in him", Ikuko winked at her daughter then hugged her tightly. Usagi thanked her then headed back up to her room.  
  
"Usagi-chan? How are you feeling?" Luna asked, she was sitting on Usagi's messy bed.  
  
"Better, demo there's still a lot left out just yet...Luna-chan, do you not remember me being married during the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Married? Usagi-chan, I didn't come into your mother's services until shortly before Metallia's attack. Matte..." Usagi rose her eyebrows as Luna regained certain facts from the past. "I seem to remember you always wearing those flowing high-waste gowns to fit properly over your swollen belly. You were pregnant?" Luna looked at Usagi with uncertainty, but the latter nodded slowly.  
  
"There are still things I haven't seen yet, so I will wait to tell the others about this until I know it makes complete sense to me". With that said, Usagi climbed into her bed and waited to fall off to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Princess Serenity sat quietly out in the garden within the moon palace's confines. She had spent every day since her return from Egypt in the solitude of the garden left undisturbed. She sighed and patted her rounding middle with a sadness. She still didn't have the faintest idea why she had been banished from Egypt, no one seemed to know or no one would tell her. Deciding to return inside the palace, she quietly walked passed the throne room but stopped short when she heard a masculine voice she didn't recognize. Moving up to the doorway, she strained her hearing to hear what this man and her mother were talking about.  
  
"...Queen Selenity, I bring news from the Eastern World. The dangers have been subdued, but it has cost Egypt greatly...the Pharaoh has passed to the shadows." A long moment of silence passed while the Queen understood what the messenger had just revealed.  
  
"How?" She asked, the question simple, but it was the only thing she could force out.  
  
"No one knows, except some say it was his magic that permanently sealed away those creatures." Selenity nodded, she had heard enough.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry to bring such news". Before the messenger left, Serenity rushed away from view to run into her own room. She felt like bursting into hysterics, but instead her stomach lurched and everything she had eaten earlier that day emptied onto the floor.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Serenity fell hard into a deep depression after that discovery, and people knew enough to avoid the moon princess. With news of a possible upcoming war against the evil queen Metallia, Selenity had arranged four princesses of the inner planets to become guardians to Serenity. While the other girls tried their best to befriend the pregnant Lunarian, their efforts proved fruitless.  
  
It wasn't until one early evening while sitting in the garden did the moon princess speak. Endymion had managed to get time away from alliance talks to speak to the young woman he was still in love with.  
  
"Endymion, you should not be here", Serenity scolded coldly. He ignored her attempt at frightening him away and sat down next to her, smiling brightly.  
  
"I know, but I came to see you. I'm still in love with you", he argued, trying to win back her attentions. Serenity sighed and looked down at her round stomach.  
  
"How can you love me? Now that I have another man's child being carried inside of me?" She had meant the question to be another scare-away tactic, but it didn't work.  
  
"Because you are still you and I love you just the same." He picked a red rose and handed it to her. She looked up at Endymion with uncertainty sparkling in her cerulean eyes. "They say white roses signify purity, red are passion and yellow mean the end of an affair. I should hope to never give you a yellow rose, Serenity". The sincerity in his voice touched the princess' broken heart and for the first time since she returned to the moon, she smiled.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
As the months passed, Serenity had begun to fall in love with Endymion again, as he mended her broken heart. She also befriended the other planetary princesses and found they reminded her very much of her closeness with Naomi which gave her all the more reason to leave the past behind her.  
  
It was upon her last month of pregnancy that the moon's impending doom was upon them. The battles upon the Earth was becoming more fierce and everyone knew Metallia's prize was the power Selenity had. Serenity had once again excepted Endymion's proposal even though the moon queen was wary of the alliance between the moon and the Earth.  
  
One night, like other nights, Endymion would sneak up to Serenity's room, careful not to alert anyone else to his presence. Serenity would lecture him, but she was always appreciative of his presence.  
  
"I think your mother will be dissolving the alliance with Earth, she is losing trust very quickly. I came here to say that I will be going into battle soon" He sat on the railing of her balcony and regarded Serenity lovingly. She clasped her hands together.  
  
"If you keep sneaking around like this, she's likely to sever our marriage agreement anyways." Serenity moved up to Endymion and took his hand with her free one, placing an object into it. "Before you go, I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. This is my most treasured possession. It was a gift to me and I'd like you to have it." Endymion examined the star locket, marveling at the beautiful music it played.  
  
"The Pharaoh gave this to you?" Endymion confirmed, receiving a nod in reply. "I can't take this."  
  
"Take it", Serenity cut in, "I'll be a promise that you will return to give it back and marry me soon. Promise". Endymion leaned in a kissed the princess, sealing his promise.  
  
Suddenly she backed up several feet, her eyes going side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Endymion asked, taking a step forward but Serenity held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"I think I'm going to have the baby...right now", the cramps lurched painfully in Serenity's stomach, she tried to brace herself for the pain but it was awfully strong. Endymion stood still, unsure of how to help. Serenity felt liquid empty from her body, but she held her breath in panic as what should have been her water breaking, a red sticky substance seeped from under her gown. The princess looked up at Endymion.  
  
"Get help..." she said before passing out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Serenity slowly opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings as fast as her brain could register. The four planetary princesses were in the room watching her from a slight distance.  
  
"Where's my baby?" She asked, her voice quavering in panic. The princesses stood from their seats and approached her.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." the Mars princess began, but no one else could get a word in as Serenity burst into tears. The raven-haired woman took Serenity's hand as all four remained where they were.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
On the eve of her birthday ball, Serenity was a little distance away from the palace, laying on a small patch of moss next to her child's grave. Her son was born stillborn, dead already inside of her womb, and once again her heart was broken as she lost the last piece that tied her to Egypt.  
  
Even though she had fallen in love with Endymion, she knew he could never complete the missing half of her soul. Serenity placed a yellow rose upon her son's grave and looked at the white scar on her wrist. The priest that had performed the wedding had said during the ceremony that her and Yami's soul had become one at that point. She knew that even though she was about to marry Endymion after the end of the war, he could never replace the Pharaoh that had banished her from Egypt, secretly her heart would always yearn for Yami.  
  
"Princess, it's time to get back to the palace", the princess of Mars, Serenity's best friend, had quietly mentioned, careful not to send the Lunarian into tears.  
  
XXXX  
  
Selenity looked towards the two guardian cats as she took her last breaths. Everyone was dead with the exception of the three that now waited for an absolution.  
  
"I am sending my daughter and her court into the future with no memories of their past lives. If the Sailor Senshi need to be called upon again, I will leave it up to you to find them and bring them back together and give their memories back." Luna and Artemis waited silently as Selentiy rose the moon wand into the air. "But, Serenity will remember nothing about her marriage to the Pharaoh of Egypt, or the child she lost in birth, as it will bring her more anguish than I care to burden her with. Let her find happiness within the arms of the Western world prince she had come to love so much," and with that said she died as those whose destinies lay out before them would come to pass.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Usagi awoke without bursting into hysterics this time. She quietly sat up, noticing it was late morning, Luna had already awoken and had left the room. It would've been pointless to go to school at this point, so she dressed in her own clothes and headed downstairs. To her surprise, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei were sitting in the kitchen snacking away, they smiled and greeted her when she walked in.  
  
"Shouldn't you all be in school?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in puzzlement.  
  
"Didn't you know, Usagi-chan? There are several students entered in that Battle City tournament from our school, so showing up for classes is optional until the finals are over. Sugoi, ne?" Minako explained, "we're going to Domino City to scout for guys from your school, since you've never bothered to meet any..."  
  
"Minako-chan! We're going for the learning experience, not to look for boyfriends!" Ami scolded, but the other girls stared at her, causing the blue-haired senshi to blush and add quietly, "ok, it's not 'just' to find boyfriends".  
  
"Anyways", Rei cut in, "Luna mentioned you had something you wanted to share", she pulled out a chair and made it obvious she wanted Usagi to sit and spill. Usagi shook her head, however and moved towards the fridge to begin making her brunch.  
  
"Let's catch the bus first, ne?" She suggested, which suited the others just fine.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
During the bus ride, Usagi relayed everything about the long dreams she had during the last couple of nights. The senshi listened eagerly to the story, even though none of it made sense to them, since Selenity had declared Egypt be forgotten. Usagi kept control of her emotions well, taking her time discussing her banishment and stillborn son.  
  
"Let me get this straight..." Rei began after Usagi had finished. "This tutor of yours has the spirit of your dead husband living inside of him?" She earned an elbow from Makoto.  
  
"Nice way to keep it blunt, ne Rei-chan?" She commented dryly, but Rei still her attention on Usagi.  
  
"Have you told Mamoru-san yet?" Ami asked, her face set in its usual concerned expression.  
  
"Iie, and I don't plan to until I decide my feelings on the situation. I mean, I love Mamo-chan, I can't allow memories of the past effect my feelings for him." Minako placed the back of her hand on Usagi's forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" She asked causing everyone to laugh.  
  
The bus pulled to a stop near the highschool, the senshi followed Usagi since she now knew the area well. They weren't sure on where their destination would be, but the decided best spot to find the others would've been where competitors were signing up.  
  
Sure enough, there were several people crowded in this particular area, the senshi remained glued together so they wouldn't get separated within all the people.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Came a familiar voice when the senshi neared a group situated in a circle.  
  
"Anzu-chan! We're coming!" Usagi shouted back as the girls pushed their way through the crowd. Anzu waved them over to her, Jou and Honda, both boys turned to greed Usagi, but they both went silent when spotting the other four surrounding the odango-haired one.  
  
"This is Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei", she introduced pointing to each respective girl, "this is Anzu, Jou and Honda", pointing to the others. Jou and Honda began talking unashamedly to the senshi while Anzu and Usagi looked at what the commotion was about. Yugi or rather Yami was dueling with a tall man dressed in a long dark cloak.  
  
"There's a group of them", Anzu explained, "they call themselves 'Rare Hunters', their goal is to collect as many rare cards as they can. This one has Jou's red-eyes black dragon and Yugi-kun is going to win it back". It wasn't long before Yami Yugi figured out the Rare Hunter's secret strategy. His deck had been filled with Exodia cards, it wasn't long before Yami Yugi won the duel and took back Jou's red-eyes. Yami held the card out to Jou when he rejoined their group.  
  
"Here is your red-eyes back", the dark rich voice said, but Jou shook his head.  
  
"You keep it, you earned it", Jou determined earning a thank you while Yami placed the card into his deck. "Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved!" He suggested, and everyone readily agreed. Yugi once again took control of his body and was introduced to the senshi as Jou led the group to a favorite café.  
  
"Yugi-kun", Usagi quietly gained the young duelist's attention, he smiled back at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked as the two walked together behind the rest of the group, "I tried calling you yesterday, demo your Okaasan said you were sick".  
  
"Hai, I'm feeling much better now, arigatou. Yugi-kun, if you could spare a few minutes, I'd like to talk to Yami for a little, if I could?" Yugi eyed her suspiciously for a moment.  
  
"What did you want to know? I'll ask him now". But Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Face to face, onegai", Yugi nodded and smiled brightly.  
  
"When we get a few minutes alone", he agreed, although he frowned when they entered the chosen café.  
  
"Okay men, let's go order", Jou suggested as all the senshi and Anzu slipped into a large crescent-shaped booth. Yugi and Honda followed Jou to the counter and the girls left behind love right into gossip.  
  
"Oi, Usagi-chan, you really crushed Yugi-kun", Minako began who was sitting next to Usagi all eyes fell on her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked innocently, everyone rolled their eyes at her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Anzu asked, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice, "he's liked you since day one, demo you had made it clear you were being faithful to your boyfriend in America".  
  
"You should go out with Yugi-kun", Minako said, everyone waiting quietly for Usagi's answer.  
  
"I don't think so", Usagi said, causing the other girls to frown at her.  
  
"C'mon Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is way over in America, you can't honestly say he isn't going to be taking any girls out-" Usagi's eyes went wide with hurt, Makoto quickly continued, "I mean, you are getting married, right? You needed this little break". Makoto then leaned closely towards Usagi and whispered, "Besides, it'll allow you to get to know the Pharaoh again, ne?" Makoto had made sense, perfect sense, Usagi felt much too nervous at the thought of having another boyfriend. She had turned Kou Seiya down cold, but this was a different situation, she was married to the spirit of the sennen puzzle in the past, she wanted to get to know him again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AN: What do you think? Should she or shouldn't she?? 


End file.
